


Curious Developments

by Verona_mira



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: 16-Year-Old-Lucette, 22-Year-Old-Myth, Age Difference, Age at the beginning, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, It starts with alcohol and doesn't end there, Porn With Plot, Sex, Slight drinking, Smut, Some Plot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verona_mira/pseuds/Verona_mira
Summary: It starts at her father's wedding, when no one watched her and she sneaked herself some wine.It starts when she decides to do something, she would never do otherwise.It starts- and then it doesn't end.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Mythros
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Curious Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again. Instead of managing to write a new chapter for "Bloodlines", I write Myth and Lucette having sex. Instead of the "Adults Only" story, I use as a oneshot collection, this one will have a loose plot. And lots of sex. I can't say that every chapter will have sexual content, but sex will happen and is happning as early as the first chapter.
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it. I'm moderating the comments, just in case, simply because I don't know how people are going to react to this one. Please write me, if you think there is a tag missing, that should be there.
> 
> Well, have fun reading. :3

Lucette knew she had too much to drink. She wasn't even seventeen -barely halfway to it- and she shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact that no one was willing to be near her to sneak herself a bit of wine. Well, more than a bit.

To be more specific, she had gotten  _ at least _ three glasses of sweet wine from the buffet, before retreating into her mostly empty corner of the ballroom, away from the crowd exclaiming the adoration of the new royal couple.

At least the two peasants knew better than to approach her.

Or maybe they simply had been unable to find her; she wouldn't put it past that hyperactive girl, who didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

No matter which was the case, they were leaving her alone and she welcomed it.

Frowning, she glanced towards the nearest clock. A few more minutes and she would excuse herself. Just a few more minutes. She took another sip from the latest wine glass.

It was kind of strange what a pleasant buzz the alcohol was causing inside her head. Not quite enough to block out what was happening, but working well enough to make the whole evening bearable.

Just a few more minutes…

It was strange how slowly time could appear to crawl by.

When the bell finally rang, Lucette waited a bit longer, so she wouldn't be the very first person to politely excuse herself from the ball. As she watched some elderly guests leave, she found herself pondering what to do.

She could retreat back into her room, but with the blondes around that would soon be the only safe place to avoid people, but that also wasn't an universal solution. And currently the hallways were mostly empty, as everyone was taking care of the wedding…

Slipping away from the crowd was surprisingly easy. A few corners away from the festivities the hallway was quiet and empty, all servants busy somewhere else.

Having space and being back in her comfort zone of not needing to be near strangers was relaxing, especially with the effect of the wine making everything more bearable. The further she moved away from the feast, the quieter it became and soon she was thoroughly enclosed by silence and the bit of light falling into the room through the windows lining the hallway.

Maybe the alcohol was affecting her more than she would admit to herself, but instead of ending up in her room, the room opening up to her was the library, with bookshelves reaching high above her.

Well… now that she was here and no one else was, maybe she could take a peek at this one corner the librarian had always kept her away from? (More like paying way too much attention when she moved even slightly into that direction, but who cared.)

Mind set, Lucette moved towards the shelves she had never been close to before, pulled a random book out whose title didn't sound too bad and started reading.

-oOo-

Myth managed to leave the wedding way too late for his own taste, dodging some people trying to bother him about business stuff last minute and was relieved when he finally succeeded in being alone for the evening.

This wedding was a political disaster in so many ways that it made it tempting to respond to the surprisingly careful inquiries of Alcaster about the current king's ability to rule and make decisions.

It would make things easier and maybe even make everything bearable until the queen returned…

Pondering his options, he followed the hallways, about to cast a spell to track the military man down, rounded a corner-

-and found himself bumping into someone.

Books went flying as his arms shot out on reflex to catch the person in a yellow dress.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down, ignore the smell of the alcohol coming from the girl and looked down. And froze at recognizing the red hair -so much like his queen- framing the young face of the crown princess, who was looking at him with confused, golden eyes.

"Mythros, I really need to get these books to my room! Or close to it. Somewhere where maids can't find them while cleaning," the girl finally got out, as he carefully made sure that she could stand properly. She wasn't smelling too much of alcohol and had been moving around alone…

"Books? So many and while there is a wedding ball going on?" He raised a brow at the girl and -not daring to offend the princess- started to collect the ones closest to him. "And no one is supposed to find them outside of yourself?"

"Yes! I don't know when else I'll get the chance to take them -I just glimpsed at a few of them- but the librarian kept glaring at me whenever I went near the shelf and they are  _ fascinating _ -" The girl stopped as he opened a book in the middle to read a passage- and closed it just as fast.

"Princess…" he coughed, trying to fight the blush rising to his face, "You are aware that… it doesn't work like this in reality, right?"

The girl blinked confusedly, looking at the books already in her arms again. "I know the bare bones, but no one ever explained anything. These are the only references I could find…"

This. Was so not in his job description.

"And it is nothing you should talk about with me," he replied quickly, collecting the remaining books.

"Who else? My tutors declared it done. Mother is dead and like hell I'm going to ask  _ that  _ woman…" something strange seemed to pass through her eyes and for a moment he wondered if he should back away.

"You could show me."

He dropped the books.

"What!?" He squeaked. He wouldn't deny it, because it was a proper reaction to that.

"Why not? You're not much older than me, know your manners, don't participate in gossip, there isn't a partner in your life and have enough common sense to not run your mouth about it. And it isn't as if you're looking disgusting in any kind of way," the girl said, putting the books onto a window sill. "And I doubt father will even care enough to notice."

The king would, even though he didn't act like it. And his queen would skin him alive.

Backing away was also a good reaction. Just not helping, as he was quickly backed into a wall and she was… practically pressed up against him and looking up at his face, golden eyes wide, curious, expectant…

"Princess, you're drunk!" Myth finally got out, carefully trying to push the girl away from him. He promptly needed to catch her from falling as she clearly hadn't expected the shift of balance, meaning there was now a drunk young girl in his arms, who had tried to use adult novels as a manual for sexual acts and now wanted to know (from him) how it really was.

"I want to know," she declared, wrapping her arms around his and rubbing her face against his neck. He shivered, responding to the breath on his skin,his own body starting to react to having a beautiful girl pressed up against himself like that.

"Princess-" he tried again, this time interrupted by his own breathing hitching at the feeling of teeth on his neck, carefully nibbling at skin and a curious tongue darting out to taste it.

Thoughts shutting down, he grabbed the girl, pushed her away and spun them around to pin her against the wall. "Stop!" Breathing heavily, he stared at the smaller girl, shrinking away from his glare. A strange mixture of fear, uncertainty and something else swam in the gaze meeting his.

His grip loosened at that, but she was still pinned between himself and the wall…

"Point one: when the chosen partner tries to say something, you  _ listen _ ," he got out, after a tense moment, "Just as that partner should listen to you. If something feels wrong or scary you  _ tell _ them."

He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat, as arms wrapped around him and she snuggled close again, but nothing else. "You're drunk. You feel brave from the alcohol. It'll pass."

"But I want to learn. Shouldn't I learn while I'm willing?" She murmured back, clinging to him. She should not.

"You have no idea what you're offering," he breathed. She smelled nice. Some luxurious shampoo and no perfume. Just herself and flowery soap accenting her without drowning his senses…

The lithe body pressed against him, still trapped against the wall, offering something he didn't even dare to dream off, having  _ chosen _ him, as random and spontaneous as it was…

"I want to learn," she said, grabbing his face to pull it closer to hers, it wasn't a real kiss, just her lips brushing over his, "I want to know what I'm offering."

Myth wasn't really sure what drove him to kiss her for real. Maybe it was the strange amount of trust she was suddenly showing him. The knowledge of being chosen over Waltz, despite her not remembering him or her being someone who had nothing to win from getting close to him, as he had nothing to offer to her she didn't have already. Outside himself that was.

Not that he was overly experienced himself. His experience boiled down to awkward fumbling around with a girl he had liked well enough during his apprenticeship, another apprentice. She had only stayed with him for a short while, and had gone to gush over Waltz in the end, as he was so much better at 'expressing emotions'. Not that Waltz had ever bothered to get close to anyone like that, fretting over the princess instead.

Well, some experience was better than none at this point.

Lucette was enthusiastic, quick to deepen the kiss, quick to have her tongue try exploring his mouth and giggling when he pulled back to kiss her face lightly, something she seemed to take as an invitation to attack his neck again, pushing his collar askew.

Carefully, he let his hands roam lightly over her shoulders, down her sides, slowly starting to massage her hips through the fabric of her dress. He could clearly feel her breasts pressed against his chest.

Both froze though when there were sudden, loud steps.

Being utterly unwilling to get caught in any kind of damning situation, Myth let go as if bitten by something, casting a quick spell to straighten out their clothes.

Not a moment later the princess' personal knight skidded around the corner. And almost fell over himself at seeing them. "Princess! I-" Fritzgerald stopped confused when he noticed that she wasn't alone. "I couldn't find you at the ball and then you weren't in your room…"

"I took a detour over the library. I wanted something to read," the girl responded neutrally. "I -literally- ran into Sir Mythros."

"Princess! The librarian isn't there this evening, you can't just take books without signing them out!" The knight exclaimed, quickly starting to collect the books. "I'll take them back for you. There is no reason to have the librarian go insane over missing books, especially after there were visitors in the palace."

Watching the knight retreat into the darkness, Mythros felt the relief about not being caught just like that and when he glanced at the girl, she promptly latched onto him again, to snuggle close. Bending down a bit, he let her kiss him, his heart still beating in his throat. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in the hallway," he murmured when she pulled back.

"And where else?" The girl asked back curiously.

-oOo-

Lucette had been walking quietly as her father's advisor led her through the hallways, heart beating in her throat with excitement and nervousness.

The short flares of fear had faded long ago, leaving her anticipated and jittery about what was going to happen. Hopefully Fritz didn't notice what kind of books he was returning…

The room Mythros had in mind turned out to be his office. Not a bad choice, she thought as she stepped away from the door the man was locking after them, lighting a small lamp and pulling the curtains shut.

She felt a bit out of place though. The office wasn't overly spacious. There were some chairs, shelves, the big desk… all scenes she had read alone in the library had always involved beds, but then she hadn't read that many…

Thoughts becoming quieter, she let the man pull her close, snuggling into his chest. The dim warm light made everything feel safer somehow. More private and less illicit.

She kept his arms around him to keep his face in reach as his hands went wandering again. Without the wall to keep her close to him, she found herself shifting against his movement, giggling at the brush over her sides, shuddering at the fingers digging into her hips.

But at some point he seemed to get tired of it. He strained against her weight making her let go, looked around the room and then pulled her over to the desk, just to hoist her up to sit on it.

Lucette could feel the fabric of the dress crinkle under her and having him pull her close to the edge was awkward as it took her some moments to let him stand between her legs instead of keeping her knees closed…

But as their heights were closer to each other now, Lucette could let her own hands roam, carefully measuring the width of his shoulders, the way his throat hitched at her touch and the hiss he let out when she started nibbling at the skin there while opening his tie.

She jerked though when suddenly the shoulder part of her dress lost purchase and slipped down. Squeaking in surprise, her arms shot up to cover herself. Lucette wasn't sure, who was more surprised, the man or herself.

Embarrassed, she looked away from him. "It's alright," he sighed. "You didn't expect it. It's a normal reflex."

A kiss to her forehead, her nose, her mouth, wandering sideways to her ear. "Do you want me to fasten it again?"

"I…" She looked at him, hovering in front of her, waiting for her answer. "All the books and pictures have them… bigger."

He moved to kiss her shoulder, her neck… "There is nothing to be ashamed of, princess. You're beautiful."

She let him push his hands under her arms as his tongue ran over her skin, twitching at his fingers brushing over soft flesh and flicking against her nipples.

She wasn't sure how long it took for her arms to stop covering her chest, but not much later he was licking her nipples, sucking at them and clenching his teeth on one and rolling the other between his fingers.

Lucette caught herself clenching her teeth and trying to close her legs on reflex multiple times while digging her fingers into his shoulders.

"Mythros-" "Myth," he interrupted her. "You can call me Myth." She nodded, feeling her tights twitch again.

"It feels strange," she got out. He looked up at her without leaving her breasts alone. "Further down."

After a short moment he carefully started bundling up the fabric of her dress and pushed it up until her legs were bare. Her breath hitched as a hand trailed up her thigh to an area still covered by the fabric.

Fingers brushed her underwear and she jerked, pushing her chest further into his face and digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt.

She felt warm, especially down there. She felt herself rub her hips into his touch, even when he painfully bit down on her nipple.

Then he let go, pulled back and she found herself staring as he opened his pants. She hadn't seen the bulge before. Or had willfully ignored it. Now that his… thing was free though, it looked big. Bigger than what could fit into her.

"Alright," he said, looking her over, "You know this part?"

"You're… going to put it in," she swallowed, "Is that even going to fit?"

"You're underestimating yourself, princess. You're forgetting that a newborn takes the same path," Myth replied. "And newborns are a lot bigger. It may be uncomfortable at first as you're not used to it."

He pulled her forward, so that she was halfway off the table and she found herself flailing for a moment as he pulled the dress over her head. She felt awkward, being almost naked in front of him as he was still almost fully dressed.

"Hush. It's going to be alright," he murmured quietly as he moved towards her.

She could feel  _ it _ . Brushing over the fabric of her underwear and pressing against it. Despite her fear she was watching as he brushed the panties aside from her entrance, leaving her folds exposed.

She was nervous. Scared. Doubting. Uncert- she jerked at the tip slipping inside her, watching it disappear into her as she felt herself stretch. Myth moved closer, pushed further and then there was just more to take in, more filling her out and widening her on the inside-!

Her legs were wrapped around him, just like her arms, as his arms were reaching past her, holding his weight against the desk surface, as she felt dizzy at the new sensations.

She was feeling too full, there was too much inside her and she couldn't breathe, it was pressing so tightly into her-

He shifted, slightly pulling away- and right back in, pulling a gasp from her. It was too much, too much,  _ too tight-! _

Myth struck into her again and the only thing on her mind were the spots in her vision and how deeply he reached into her.

The motion repeated, again and again till she lost count. At some point she was lowered so she was laying on the desk, her lower body partly off it, his hands holding her hips in place, as he kept moving without a pause.

They were both not talking, just gasping at the sensations, shuddering at them, getting lost in them-!

Lucette wished there was something to hold onto, but there was only the feeling in her lower body, as he kept fucking into her, unyielding and there was something building up inside her, the muscles in her body starting to coil up. In a single shudder everything squeezed down on the already way too tight feeling of her lower body.

A breathless groan responded to her as something hot seemed to get pumped into her as he pressed their hips against each other.

-oOo-

Myth knew he should have pulled out. But the almost naked girl in front of him had robbed him of all coherent thought until it was too late, leaving him with the knowledge he had just shot his semen straight into her womb.

His cock was nestled up against her cervix and she was so tight around him that there was nothing leaking out of her at all. And as he also pressed their hips together with all the strength he could apply without knowingly hurting her…

Her womb was the only place for it to go. His queen was going to murder him, but it felt great, the knowledge a whisper straight into his mind.

Taking a breather, he pulled a chair to himself, sitting down on it and pulling Lucette with him, making her straddle him without moving a single bit out of her.

The girl promptly clung to him again, whimpering at the sensation of gravity pushing her down onto him. Nuzzling against her neck, he let her cling and cuddle and nuzzle and do everything she wanted as he only made sure to keep their hips connected.

He didn't want to pull out. She was blissfully tight around him and he adored the feeling. Myth could also feel himself harden inside her again.

A wide-eyed expression met his gaze as he shifted her a bit to kiss her.

"Do you want another one?" He murmured against her lips.

"Not like the last one," she whimpered. "It was disorientating and the desk is uncomfy."

Right. He should have brought her to his room, but that would have been a bigger risk of being seen.

"Not laying on your back then…" he agreed, his mind conjuring up another picture of what to do. It was surprisingly easy to turn the princess around. Against his wants, he pulled out, turned her to face the desk and shoved back in. His groan was accompanied by her whimper. Pausing for a moment he took off his coat to put it under her. In the end she didn't get to lie on it though, as he wrapped one arm around her chest to work on a nipple and hold her close, while the other worked on the nub above her entrance.

This round was shorter. They were both more sensitive, Lucette was moving slightly to match him and as he enjoyed the knowledge of knowing how thoroughly he was shaping her insides to match him, he came into her again, adding to the semen from the first round, keeping her locked between the desk and his body for a few minutes afterward.

He stayed inside her again, this time turning her around without pulling out, settling back onto the chair.

"That one was better," the girl murmured tiredly, "But I think, I want to have my bed to relax in." Myth tiredly nuzzled against her. "...I saw you use magic when Fritz arrived. Can you repeat that?"

"I don't see why not," he agreed. As long as she didn't ask further, he wouldn't explain further.

"Right…" she flinched when she moved, feeling him pressing deep into her. "That was… not what I expected. Not bad but… I don't know? Nothing like the books."

"You're not used to it," he yawned. "Two rounds isn’t that much."

"Find better places then," she grumbled, relaxing into him.

Myth was still buried deep in her that the thought was more exciting than anything else, causing him to quickly nod, while combing his fingers through her hair, letting the silky strands run through his fingers.

He felt no desire to move though, content with holding his princess close to him. After a few minutes of quietly resting against each other, Lucette started to shift around a bit. At first he thought, she wanted to pull away, rise off him, but after a few centimetres, she sank back down, wriggling around on his lap a bit.

"Is- is everything alright?" He got out, when she rose up a bit again, just to let gravity pull her body back down.

"I… I think I want to try it like this," she got out, golden eyes peering up at him. "You're way more comfy than the desk. You're warm and we're really close like this."

Feeling himself blush despite what had already happened, he nodded. "Sure," he coughed, "What exactly?"

It took some fumbling until she ended up wrapping her arms around his neck again, using him as leverage to pull herself up slightly and control her own descent. Myth helped to rise by grabbing her hips carefully and enforcing the movement.

It was slower than the other two times, calmer and the girl showed no sign of being unhappy about it. At some point her body squeezed down onto him again and she snuggled into his chest contently.

"If you should get pregnant, I'll arrange for something," he said, quite aware about the possible risk as he had cum into her three times at that point, but couldn't help but feel happy about doing this though.

For a moment the girl seemed to freeze. "I forgot about that," she admitted quietly, "But I learned about biological cycles. And I finished bleeding just last week, so the risk should be pretty low."

Myth responded by nuzzling her hair and taking in her scent again. Holding her almost naked body was a novelty he had never thought possible. Sex with her never had even appeared in his mind until tonight.

It was past midnight when they finally left the office, fully and properly dressed, Myth making sure that they didn't run into anyone on the way back. He ended up carrying the girl though, who was exhausted from the alcohol and their… activities.

Mind filled with thoughts he had never humoured before, he went to bed himself. He definitely wouldn't need to work with Alcaster to turn the remaining time bearable.


End file.
